


Nunca está mal saltarse unas cuantas reglas

by johnson



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Posible fic, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Wade no está tan loco, Y un montón de cosas bonitas, o eso creo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás Wade debería de haberse cambiado los calcetines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca está mal saltarse unas cuantas reglas

_[ Pero, mírale… Esa palidez debería de estar penada con cárcel. ]_

_{ ¿Qué tiene que ver que la piel de Peter sea así? }_

_[ Porque es tan perfecta, que me ha matado. ]_

_{ Y que luego digan que el cursi soy yo… }_

 

— Callaos… —Masculló Wade, arrodillado frente a Peter entre sus piernas.

 

El más joven no sabía cómo había terminado allí. Bueno, en realidad sí. Todo se resumía a que había discutido con su padre, porque había suspendido un examen de Biología Molecular porque el laboratorio de Bruce estaba _muy_ lejos. Así que se había ido de la Torre en cuanto se hubo enterado. Emitió un leve gruñido debido al escozor, que hizo que le sacara de sus propios pensamientos y decidió no comentar nada acerca de que Wade estuviese hablando solo. Había escuchado rumores sobre que estaba loco, que era esquizofrénico o que estaba pirado. Tony ya le había llamado y calificado de tantas maneras que no había una concreta que lo explicase mejor que las otras. Y también le había advertido de lo peligroso que era, a pesar de que ahora colaboraba con SHIELD, organización para la que trabajaban sus padres y que su abuelo fundó. Peter agachó la mirada hasta el mercenario, quien parecía muy entretenido en su labor de empapar el algodón entre sus dedos en alcohol. Sabía perfectamente como curar una herida y por eso lo había invitado cordialmente, según el supuesto rubio, a su casa. Peter lo definiría con un “ _por más que dijera que no, iba a arrastrarme a menos que aceptase para que se callase de una maldita vez_ ”.

 

Y allí estaba Spiderman, con el traje bajado hasta la cintura y medio expuesto a aquel psicópata en medio de un enorme desorden de fichas clasificadas. Misiones de mercenario, supuso. Pero no le pareció tan peligroso al notar cómo limpiaba cada uno de los arañazos en su pecho, después de la pelea que el mismo adolescente había creado provocando a unos matones con los que ya había coincidido anteriormente. Aquello escocía y picaba a la misma vez, pero Wade ponía tanto empeño que realmente no llegó a quejarse, a pesar de que sus propios músculos se tensaban y sus dedos se aferraban al borde del colchón. Cuando hubo terminado, el mayor se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a la papelera más cercana dónde tirar los algodones empapados en agua oxigenada y un poco de sangre del muchacho.

 

_{ Deberíamos de decirle que se quede a dormir. }_

_[ Sí, así podríamos meterle man… ]_

_{ ¡Para eso no! Maldito salido… Quizás no quiere ir a dormir a su casa. Ha discutido con su padre, ¿no? }_

_[ Si viviera con nosotros, lo trataríamos bien. Le daríamos chimichangas y también muy duro… ]_

_{ ¡Para! }_

_[ Oh, vamos, no seas hipócrita. Te encanta Peter. ]_

 

— Callaos… —Volvió a repetir Wade como si escupiese esa palabra, mientras que volvía a girarse hacia su nuevo amigo. O así lo consideraba él. Bueno, él lo consideraba su futuro marido y padre de sus hijos. Pero la araña aún no lo sabía. Entrecerró los ojos con cierta duda cuando vio al menor en pie, colocándose el traje como buenamente podía—. ¿Te vas?

 

— Ahm… Sí. Mis padres deben de estar preocupados, preguntándose dónde estoy. —Se excusó Peter, en realidad aquel tipo le parecía bastante raro y ya había salido suficientemente escardado por el día de hoy. Aunque volvía a darse cuenta de que no parecía tan peligroso como el resto del mundo decía. Claro, que también se hablaba de otras muchas cosas creadas de un granito de arena.

 

— Sí, claro. Tienes toda la razón. —Le respondió el otro sin siquiera titubear.

 

_[ No, no la tiene. ¡Dile que se quede! No estaría mal que nos agradeciese haberle curado, dejando que le metamos mano toda la noche. ]_

_{ En serio, estás enfermo. }_

_[ Por ende, tú también lo estás. Pero imagínale estremeciéndose de placer bajo nuestro tacto. ]_

_{ ¿Te recuerdo que llevamos puestos unos calcetines de Hello Kitty? }_

_[ … Wade, dile que se vaya. ]_

 

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? —Preguntó el mayor aturullado porque no se había dado cuenta de que el otro estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana, provocando que se girase e intuyendo que le miraba a través de la máscara.

 

— En serio, tengo que irme. —Negó con la cabeza, suponiendo que aquello era un adiós definitivo hasta la próxima vez que lo descubriese espiándole, siguiéndole o peor; intentando ligar con él en mitad de una misión.

 

 

Cuando salió de aquella casa que olía endemoniadamente a Deadpool en su esplendor, su móvil comenzó a vibrar. A ciegas en mitad del callejón oscuro, lo sacó iluminando un par de metros con la tenue luz de la pantalla.

 

**Papa T:**

_¿Dónde estás? Tu padre no deja de decirme que soy un gilipollas… Quizás me he pasado, hijo._ (23:43)

 

Peter se quedó mirando la pantalla con una mueca de sorpresa y podía asegurar que había escuchado el golpe sordo que había producido su barbilla al tocar el suelo. Tenía la boca completamente abierta al leer que su padre quería disculparse.

 

**Me:**

_Voy a dormir en casa de un amigo. Todo está bien, papá. Desayunamos mañana._ (23:44)

 

**Papa T:**

_Buenas noches._ (23:45)

 _Y buenas noches de Steve también._ (23:45)

 _Y de JARVIS._ (23:46)

 

Peter volvió a bloquear la pantalla, liberándose con un suspiro de la máscara y alzó la mirada hacia la ventana iluminada de la que había salido dos minutos atrás.

 

_{ Quizás no le gusta la cerveza. }_

_[ A lo mejor le gusta el tequila. ¡Ese chico sí que sabe! ]_

 

— Claro que le gusta la cerveza. Le he visto beberla en la Torre. —Negó Wade dejándose caer sobre el colchón con la mirada puesta en el techo y los brazos bajo la cabeza. A penas se había desabrochado el traje y subido la máscara hasta destapar su nariz—. Entiendo que no quiera quedarse.

 

_[ Yo no. Tenemos un buen culo, hacemos la mejor comida mexicana y también damos el mejor sexo. ¿Quién puede ser mejor partido que nosotros? ]_

_{ Y le curamos las heridas. }_

 

— Pero soy raro.

 

_{ No somos raros… Solo peculiares. }_

_[ ¡Originales! Vamos en contra de las normas, y las normas en nuestra contra. Todos prefieren un chico malo. ]_

_{ Nosotros a veces nos pasamos de malos… }_

_[ Sí, pero eso nos hace… ¡Macarras! Y los macarras molamos. ]_

 

— Ni siquiera podría competir con su padre por él.

 

_[ Su padre está muy bueno. Me follaría al señor Stark. ]_

_{ No puedo quitarte la razón… Cuando la llevas; la llevas… }_

 

— ¿Tienen nombre? —Cuando Wade escuchó aquella pregunta, se levantó de golpe y lo más rápido que pudo de la cama, poniéndose en posición de defensa con las manos defendiendo su propio cuerpo, atentas a cualquier golpe que pudiese venirle por un punto ciego. Hasta que era Peter quien le hablaba de cuclillas sobre la ventana—. Las voces. —Dijo esta vez, entrando en la habitación como si tuviese la confianza suficiente para no preguntar—. ¿Tienen nombre?

 

_[ ¡Está hablando de nosotros! ¡Eh, tío! ¡Que habla de nosotros! Esta noche follamos. Ya os lo había dicho. Hombre de poca fe… ]_

_{ Te recuerdo que seguimos llevando esos calcetines de… }_

 

— ¿Es Hello Kitty? —Preguntó Peter dirigiendo su mirada hacia los pies de Wade cubiertos por unos calcetines infantiles a rayas rosas y blancas con una cara gigante del personaje en el empeine. Wade imitó el gesto y estiró los dedos de sus pies para recalcarlo.

 

— Son muy suaves. Y cómodos. Tienen esos puntos de silicona en la planta para que no te resbales.

**Author's Note:**

> Si os ha gustado, un comentario no os lleva más de un segundo para comunicármelo. Eso sería simplemente genial. Y, estoy pensando en alargarlo unos cuantos capítulos en plan fanfiction. Si os gusta la idea, o queréis pedirme otro fic Spideypool... same a lo de arriba ~


End file.
